


Souvenirs

by RubyTuesday5681



Series: Always [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Autumn, Biting, Bittersweet, Bruises, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Polyamory, Rating: NC17, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard’s marks begin to fade, Jamia helps preserve them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my Always 'verse. This is a polyamory story set in November, 2012. This was written for the Bandom-meme prompt “Frank likes it when Gerard leaves bruises.” Prompt is [here](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/6743.html?thread=320343#cmt320343)

Frank likes it when Gerard leaves bruises -- bruises, scratches, bite marks, it doesn’t matter. Frank loves when he can walk away from a night with Gerard and have visible souvenirs all over his body. Gerard knows this and puts thought into it when he marks Frank. He finds places on Frank’s body that are not already decorated with ink and leaves his own decorations - half-moon imprints from fingernails, impressions from his teeth, and bruises. The bruises are Frank’s favorite. 

Often they are finger shaped bruises. Sometimes it’s five tiny tender points on the underside of Frank’s thighs, maybe higher up in the back from Gee holding Frank so tightly while he ate his ass, or maybe down just above the back of Frank’s knees where Gee squeezed and held on as he fucked Frank into the mattress. Sometimes the finger marks are on Frank’s hips. When Gerard goes down on Frank he forgets himself. He holds on so tightly, but Frank doesn’t really even feel it. All he feels when Gee sucks him is the back of Gerard’s throat and the vibrations when he hums around Frank’s cock. When Frank comes it feels like Gee is sucking his brains out through his dick. It’s always later that Frank notices the bruises and realizes just how tightly Gerard was holding on. 

After, when they’re apart, when Frank jerks off thinking about Gerard, he presses his fingers into those little bruises--the ones he can reach anyway--and just remembers. He remembers the feel of Gerard’s hands and mouth on his body. He thinks about the pressure of Gerard’s fingers and even though he can never push quite right, never quite the same as Gee does, it still feels amazing. That little reminder - that little bit of proof is enough to get Frank off so incredibly good. He closes his eyes and he can always go back in his mind. Always. 

So when they’re together, Gerard bites and scratches and claws at Frank and Frank loves it all. Right now Frank is pondering something different, though. On the insides of his thighs, Frank carries another kind of mark left by Gerard, hickeys. Gerard will do this thing where he jerks Frank off with one hand while fingering him with the other and at the same time he leaves the most amazing hickeys on the insides of Frank’s thighs. The skin there is paler and more sensitive than anywhere else and Gerard seems to get lost sucking on the tender flesh. Sometimes his strokes on Frank’s dick slow down to a snail’s pace and it’s fucking maddening, but Frank doesn’t want to say anything because Gerard is just so into it. He gets so into making the hickeys that he seems to forget everything else. So Frank ends up just running his fingers through Gerard’s hair and trying to ride the wave. He breathes deeply and holds on and eventually Gerard remembers to finish getting him off. 

Frank’s thinking about all this while he showers. It’s been nearly three weeks since the last time he and Gee were together. He looks down at his thighs and sees the very last vestiges of hickeys littering his skin and he can’t help but remember the last time. Last time, Frank actually came in Gerard’s hair while Gerard was sucking on a patch of skin. Gerard obviously knew, but he didn’t stop sucking. He just milked Frank right through the aftershocks while still working his prostate with three fingers in his ass. Gee didn’t let up from sucking Frank’s thigh until Frank was finally starting to calm down. That was a great night. Frank thinks about what they did next, how hard Gee fucked him in the shower. In the shower now, he can’t help it as all the memories come crashing back as vividly as if it had happened moments ago. Frank presses his fingers into the yellowed places--only noticeable if you’re looking for them--and it doesn’t really hurt. It doesn’t really even feel sore anymore. Frank jerks off to the memories and has no trouble getting off, but he still feels melancholy when he gets out of the shower. 

He ponders his thighs as he dries off and thinks about how three weeks doesn’t seem like that long, but he knows it’ll be at least another three weeks and probably more until they’ll see each other again. It’s too long, but there isn’t really anything that can be done about it. They talked about it last time while Gerard was in New York. They looked over their schedules and tried to see if they could make something work for Thanksgiving or early December, but there was no way. They’re both busy with their own lives. 

They’d talked about it last summer before Frank came back to Jersey with Jamia and the kids. They’d talked about what it would mean to take such a long break from recording. But in the end they’d all decided this was the right thing. They all have too many of their own projects going on, too many family commitments. It was the right decision and Frank knows it, but that doesn’t mean it’s easy. It’s never easy to be away from Gerard. But they always get through it. So it’ll be okay, just like every other time before. 

*_*_*

Jamia always knows. Frank’s never been able to keep anything from her, especially when it comes to Gerard. 

Frank’s sort of out of it - completely lost in thought. He’s lying in bed, staring at the TV at an episode of _Wow Wow Wubbzy_ that he’s seen at least a dozen times. It isn’t until Jamia comes in and plops a basket of clean laundry down on the bed that it occurs to Frank that there are no children in the room with him and he could totally watch an adult show, you know, if he wanted to. 

Instead, Frank clicks off the remote and sets it on the nightstand. He’s surprised when he looks at the clock and sees how late it is. He isn’t sure if he nodded off or not, but he only vaguely remembers Jamia carrying the girls to their own beds after they fell asleep. Frank leans over to turn up the volume on the baby monitor. It’s totally silent. Lately Miles has been a champion sleeper. Frank smiles to himself and when he turns back toward Jamia, he finds her standing in the closet doorway with her arms crossed, considering him very carefully. “Hey,” he says quietly.

She says, “Hey,” and takes the laundry basket off the bed. Frank notices absently that she hasn’t finished putting away the clothes from it yet, but she pushes it into the closet with her foot before crawling toward him on the bed. Placing her soft palm on his cheek, she says, “You talked to him last night, right?”

Frank nods. He texts Gee practically all day every day, but they rarely actually talk. He always thinks it’s silly when Jamia notices that he’s getting sad and tells him to call or skype with Gee. It doesn’t really make sense that hearing Gerard’s voice should make it any different, but Jamia just reminds him that he’ll feel better after they talk. She’s right, of course. They talk, and Frank feels better, and maybe it’s just from hearing Gee’s voice, or maybe it’s something else, Frank doesn’t know. He’s just glad he has Jamia to remind him that it’s a good idea to actually _call_ the people he misses sometimes. 

Jamia never asks what they talk about and she never tries to listen in, but afterward she smiles that knowing smile like she can just _see_ that he feels better after talking to Gee. She isn’t smiling now, though. She sidles up to him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder and taking his hand in hers. She’s warm and Frank suddenly feels toasty all along the side she’s snuggling up to. He hadn’t even realized he was cold. “What is it?” She asks so softly it’s almost a whisper. “There’s something else, I can tell.” She lifts her face to kiss his temple lightly. “Tell me.”

Words fail him, but Frank turns enough to take Jamia’s face in his hands. He kisses her deeply. She kisses back willingly, opening her mouth to his as she wraps her hands around the back of his neck. She scratches over the hairs at the base of his skull and Frank practically trembles as he feels waves of tension unfurl and leave his body. He doesn’t know what it is about that spot, Jamia found it by accident not long after they started dating and it still works - fingernails over that spot still relax him. He pulls out of the kiss and sighs. 

Jamia blinks her eyes open and looks at him expectantly. “It’s silly,” he says. His voice comes out sounding dry and choked. She simply raises her eyebrows and waits. Sometimes her patience is damn irritating. Frank sighs again. Jamia remains impassive. 

There’s only so long that Frank can keep up a pity party when Jamia’s being all sweet and understanding. He sighs long-sufferingly and rolls his eyes a bit and Jamia’s expression begins to turn more toward amusement than concern. That’s the last straw. 

Frank shakes himself and stands up. A voice in his head says sternly that he can tell Jamia this. It’s safe with her. He knows she wants him to be honest about everything with Gee if it’s important, if it’s bothering him, and she’s always fine with it. Always. 

Frank doesn’t know why he sometimes still feels hesitant to tell her things. He’ll never forget the first time he got back from tour after they started dating. He hadn’t wanted to talk to her about anything that had happened with Gee. She wasn’t mad or asking for details, but he remembers realizing that she thought he was being cagey and that was silly. Jamia’s always been fine with him and Gee. He remembers her saying to him adamantly, “Don’t try to protect me. Stop trying to shield me from things that I don’t want to be shielded from.” She had crawled right into his lap and got all up in his face and said, “What I don’t know can hurt me if it’s hurting you. I can’t love you right if I don’t have enough information.” She had cupped his face in her hands--he’ll never forget it--she said, “You don’t have to tell me everything, but don’t be scared of hurting me. You’ve got it backwards if you think being honest is going to hurt me. Only the reverse is true.” 

Frank thinks about all this as he pulls his pants off. He shrugs and pulls off his shirt, too. What the hell, the kids are sleeping. Jamia’s looking at him quizzically, but she smiles encouragingly when he gets back on the bed. He leans around her and feels her fingers tickle along his sides as he reaches to turn on the lamp on the other nightstand. As he sits back, he explains, “I don’t think you’ll be able to see without the extra light.” Jamia looks more confused now, but her eyes follow his fingers as he reaches down to his thighs and rubs them over the places he noticed in the shower. “It’s just,” he hesitates, completely unsure what to say. When Jamia finally zeroes in on the places he’s touching, touching them with her own soft fingertips, he finally settles on, “They’re fading. They’re-” he sucks in a breath as Jamia runs her nails over the spots, making gooseflesh break out on his thighs. “They’re almost gone.” 

Jamia nods and “hmms.” She knows where the marks came from, obviously. She’s even marveled out loud at how good Gee is at making hickeys that will last. Oftentimes she’ll press her fingers into the same spots where Gee has left finger-bruises while she’s going down on him. She totally does it on purpose and it’s like this crazy one-two punch because it feels completely different when she sucks him, but Gee’s face will flash in his mind and he’ll feel this crazy-good twist in his stomach from thinking about them both like that. It makes for some mind-blowing orgasms even though it’s kind of a mind fuck. Jamia did once ask if it bothers him when she does it. He remembers nearly giving himself a headache from shaking his head so hard to say no, it doesn’t bother him at all.

Frank figures Jamia’s thinking along those lines now as she leans down and kisses Frank’s right thigh. Placing a hand on his belly, she gently pushes him to lie back. He unfolds his legs and stretches them out as she licks down to his knee before planting a kiss on his kneecap. He can’t help but smile and feels calmer than he has all day. 

Jamia sits up and grabs his hand, threading their fingers together. “Do you want me to fix them?” She asks, “Will that make it worse, or-” 

Frank cuts her off, “No that’s… that’s good.” He gasps as she presses her fingers into his thigh again. “I want that.” 

He closes his eyes as she leans down and it’s so good when he feels her warm mouth land on his flesh. She nips playfully, but doesn’t waste time finding the places that Gerard had marked. She latches on and sucks hard and Frank shakes with it. He tangles his fingers in her hair and murmurs to her. He isn’t even sure what he’s saying – that he loves her and she’s wonderful and he doesn’t deserve this. He just rambles and gets completely lost in the sensation. 

When Jamia’s finished, she kisses her way back up his belly and chest. She knows exactly the spot over his nipple where his skin first held her name and she always stops to lick and bite teasingly. By the time she sits up, Frank realizes he’s smiling, and also maybe crying a tiny bit, but it’s fine. She doesn’t even mention it. 

Jamia pulls her shirt off quickly before grabbing Frank’s hand and threading their fingers together. She throws her leg over his lap and presses against him. Her skin against his feels amazing and he pulls her close. Nuzzling his ear, she whispers, “I’ll keep his marks on you for as long as you need,” she kisses his ear quickly, “until he can do it again himself.” 

Frank pulls in a surprised breath at those words and turns his head to devour her mouth in a kiss. He brings his hands up to her head and holds her close, getting lost in the kiss, and he knows, _knows_ he’s the luckiest man alive. She throws her head back with a gasp and he lays into her neck with his teeth, and makes some marks of his own.


End file.
